This disclosure relates to an ingestible composition.
Toothpaste is known and used to help clean and maintain the health of teeth. The toothpaste promotes oral hygiene and serves as an aid in removing plaque and food from the teeth. Toothpaste may also serve other purposes, such as to suppress halitosis or deliver ingredients that prevent tooth and gum disease. However, many toothpastes or other oral care products contain ingredients that, if ingested, upset the gastric tract. Therefore, most toothpaste compositions are not considered to be ingestible. As a result, oral hygiene has become limited to certain environments, such as in the home.
There are also ingestible forms of toothpaste that may be less irritating to the gastric tract. Even so, these ingestible toothpastes or other oral care products still include small amounts of ingredients that can upset the gastric tract. Other so-called ingestible toothpastes are stripped of active cleaning or hygiene ingredients and therefore are mostly ineffective for maintaining oral hygiene.